


Angel's Wings

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angel Alec Lightwood, Anniversary, Bottom Alec, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Grooming, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: After ten years of marriage, one would think Magnus would be used to seeing his mate all stretched out and relaxed but the sight still takes his breath away. Magnus shows Alec, his angelic mate, just how he feels for him even after all these years by grooming his wings. Which of course leads to more.





	Angel's Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mansikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/gifts).



> Because we all need a little bit of fluff and smiles. :D

Magnus steps into their hotel room and his breath catches. He’ll never understand how he got so lucky but he thanks anyone who will listen constantly for bringing his mate into his life. Sure, he could thank the Clave and the Accords but he’d rather not give them credit. Those stuffy politicians wanted peace between the Angels and the Downworlders. Alec and Magnus were a symbol of that. 

An arranged marriage. Magnus still isn’t sure what they were hoping for more when this was arranged, for everything to go well or for things to blow and prove the two could never trust the other. Magnus can’t help the smile that lights up his face because right now, he stands in a hotel room, his beautiful angel mate stretched out on their bed. It’s been ten years since that wedding and he’s grateful every single day. 

It wasn’t easy. Not at first anyway. They were two completely different people coming from two completely different places in life. Alec, an angelic Shadowhunter, born and raised to become the Head of the New York Institute. Magnus was a Downworlder, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Two leaders brought together to forge peace. And it worked. Peace between the Shadowhunters and the Downworlders was established and kept. But that didn’t mean there was peace inside their home. 

They fought, they pushed each other, and eventually they heated so hot that they somehow melted together. They found how to work. They became husbands in more than just name. 

Magnus gently puts his bags down on the floor by the door, not wanting to wake his sleeping mate. Not yet anyway. He takes his time unbuttoning his shirt, laying it on the desk in the corner of the hotel room. Next come his boots, then his skinny jeans until he’s down to his boxers, just like Alec. 

Just as Magnus is about to crawl into the bed, Alec lets out a yawn, opening his eyes and finding Magnus’. Alec’s face instantly brightens and the sight tightens Magnus’ chest. Just like it always does when Alec looks at him like this. Fuck, he’s become such a sap in his old age. 

“Hey,” Alec whispers, his voice somehow deeper with sleep. 

“How was your nap, love?”

Alec stretches and Magnus’ eyes are drawn to the long, line of his back muscles, or at least the ones he can see. His mate is gorgeous. Alec curves his ass up in the air for a moment before flattening back out. Magnus’ lips curl up into a smile as he watches how even Alec’s toes curl before he relaxes again. 

“It was good. Thank you for letting me sleep,” Alec says as he slowly sits up, turning to face Magnus and sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed. 

“It was no problem,” Magnus says with a wave of his hand. “I just bought you lots of gifts that you’ll no doubt wrinkle your nose at before admitting you love them.”

Alec smiles, showing off his perfect white teeth with how big his grin grows. “I love you,” he says, like it was impossible for him not to say it. 

Magnus crawls onto the bed in front of him, taking his face between his hands. “I love you, too.” Then he leans forward, kissing Alec. His hands cup his mate’s face, gently thumbing across his cheeks bones as they kiss slowly, tenderly. Magnus isn’t sure he’ll ever get used to this. Thankfully, he has eternity to enjoy it. 

Magnus is pulled from the kiss as his attention is drawn elsewhere. He looks over Alec’s shoulders, taking in the expanse of Alec’s giant, black wings. They glimmer slightly in the light, showing off their green and gold hues. 

“How about I groom these for you, Alexander?”

In answer, Alec stretches them wide and pulls them slightly forward. Magnus is glad they have such a large room or they might not have fit. 

Magnus starts at the wing to his right. Over the years he’s learned how to do this without Alec’s help or instruction. He reaches towards the back, gently caressing Alec’s oil gland, stimulating oil production. Magnus kisses across Alec’s throat as he does, licking the deflect rune there. Once his fingers are covered, he pulls back, beginning to use the oil on the feathers. They shine beautifully. He takes his time straightening them, pulling the loose and dead ones free. 

“Your fingers are truly sinful, Magnus,” Alec murmurs as Magnus glides his slick fingers over Alec’s wing joint, knowing his angel loves the feel of his hands on the sensitive area. He smirks and continues his work. 

“Well I am a Downworlder, Darling.”

Magnus moves over to the other wing, massaging more oil onto his fingers. As he touches Alec’s oil gland this time, he feels that it’s more ripe, wetter. Alec lets out a small moan and Magnus knows just how much this is affecting him, how turned on it’s making him. 

Alec’s hands find Magnus’ hips, holding him tight as Magnus works. He straightens feathers, covering them in oil, making sure they’re in place and healthy. He can feel Alec’s hot breath on his chest as he leans up to reach the very top. 

Magnus shudders as Alec’s hands move up from his hips, gently caressing his sides and belly and chest. Magnus lets his head roll back as Alec plays with his nipples, his body lighting up with pleasure. They know exactly how to play each other and work each other up. The thought is hot but it also brings warmth to Magnus’ heart. He never thought he’d have something like this but his angel unlocked something in him, opened his heart all those years ago. 

“Flip over, Alexander,” Magnus says, his voice sounding strained even to his own ears. 

Alec looks at Magnus through his long fanning of lashes, biting his bottom lip. His cheeks have a beautiful flush to them that goes all the way down to the middle of his chest. He’s absolutely stunning. 

Alec does as he’s asked, flipping onto his stomach, laying himself out for Magnus. Magnus taps his hip before helping him free of his plain grey boxers, his own joining Alec’s on the floor. 

One of Alec’s arms reaches back, pulling Magnus forward by his hip until he’s straddling Alec’s ass. His hard dick sits perfectly between Alec’s round cheeks. He gives a little thrust, just to test the waters and is rewarded with a moan. 

“Yes,” Alec murmurs, his face buried in his pillow. “Hurry up and finish with my wings. Want you inside me.”

And who is Magnus to argue with that? He gently takes more oil onto his fingers, but instead of going straight to Alec’s feathers, he covers his cock, getting it nice and slick. His hips begin small, smooth movements, thrusting within the tight channel of Alec’s ass cheeks. 

“Magnus,” Alec groans. Magnus watches as his angel’s fingers tighten in the bed sheets as he teases him. 

Magnus goes back to Alec’s wings. A small pile grows beside them knowing Alec will want the discarded feathers once they’re all done. He takes his time caressing the feathers, making them lay the way they should. Magnus pays special attention to all of Alec’s sensitive spots, like the wing joint, massaging it with extra oil until Alec is a whimpering writhing mess below him. 

“Please, Magnus. They’re perfect. Just fuck me already.”

“As you wish,” he whispers, a smirk on his face. 

Magnus massages Alec’s oil gland, loving how the smell of it fills the air with sweetness. Sitting back on his heels, Magnus brings his fingers to Alec’s ass, caressing and teasing his entrance. He rubs small circles against Alec’s hole until Alec is panting, begging for more. His angel shifts his hips back, forcing one of Magnus’ fingers inside of himself, fucking himself back on Magnus’ hand. The sight takes Magnus’ breath away. 

“Look at you, Darling. Taking what you want,” Magnus whispers. 

“Come on, Magnus,” Alec says through gritted teeth.

Magnus can’t help himself, his hips shift forward, running against Alec’s thigh. Precome smears across Alec’s pale skin. He adds a second finger, scissoring them and preparing Alec for his dick. 

Magnus teases his mate, keeping his fingers away from his prostate, driving him crazy. A sheen of sweat covers his back. Alec shuffles slightly and Magnus pauses, watching as his mate pulls out his stele from under his pillow. After activating a few runes, Alec moves. 

Between one blink and another, Magnus is on his back, his angel hovering over him, a wide smile plastered across his face. The way his bangs fall over his face makes him look younger and Magnus’ heart clenches. 

“I love you,” he blurts out because he can’t not say it again. 

Alec rolls his eyes before bending down, taking Magnus lips in a searing kiss. Their tongue slide against each other, forcing moans from both of their throats. Magnus cock aches with how eager it is to be inside his mate. His hips ride up without his conscious thought, sliding against Alec’s crack. 

“Magnus,” Alec murmurs, kissing across Magnus’ throat. He tilts his head back, giving Alec full access to do as he wishes. His hands find their way to Alec’s ass, squeezing each cheek, kneading the muscles. 

Magnus hands move higher up Alec’s back until they find his oil glands once more. He covers his hands with the sweet, slick substance before using one hand to slick up his own cock, making sure it’s nice and wet for his mate. 

Alec plants his hands on Magnus’ chest, lifting himself up before sinking down on Magnus’ dick. No teasing, no waiting, no adjusting. Straight away his angel rides him. The sight before Magnus makes him sink back into the sheets, watching in awe. Alec’s wings stretch wide, his head’s thrown back in pleasure, his lips parted as his breathing speeds up. 

“Fuck, Alexander,” Magnus breathes. His other hand finds Alec’s erection. He makes a perfect tunnel for Alec to thrust into.

Magnus remembers the shy, stuttering virgin he married. He smiles as he watches his mate now, taking his pleasure, feeling no embarrassment, no shame. Gods. He’s perfect. 

Magnus can’t just sit back for too long. He pulls Alec down by the back of his neck, wrapping his other arm around Alec’s waist. Magnus plants his feet on the bed for leverage before thrusting up into Alec’s warm, tight body. Alec makes a strangled noise of pleasure as Magnus nails his prostate. 

“I’m close, Magnus,” Alec grits out, his body tensing. Magnus takes special care to stroke Alec, paying attention to his sensitive cock head. His ass tenses around Magnus’ length, making Magnus cry out. 

Magnus’ hand runs higher until he’s gripping Alec’s wing joint right where it connects to his back. He bites down on Alec’s deflect rune hard enough to leave a mark and it’s enough to throw Alec over the edge. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Alec moans as his dick explodes in Magnus’ hand, covering his belly with thick, white cum. Lifting his hand, Magnus begins to lick Alec’s cum from his fingers. The familiar, taste has his own climax slamming into him. 

“Yes, Magnus. Yes. Fill me,” Alec murmurs, mouthing along Magnus’ jaw. His hips stutter as he pushes his load into Alec’s ass. Pleasure thrums through his body before he sags into the mattress, cradling Alec against his chest. 

Alec makes a happy hum in the back of his throat as he rubs his face against Magnus’ throat, his black wings covering them both. Magnus’ fingers find their way into the foliage, caressing gently, the soft feel soothing against his palm. 

“Can I give you my gift now?” Alec asks, his lips tickling where they lay against the underside of Magnus’ jaw. 

“Of course, Darling.” Alec shifts slightly, pulling something out from beneath his pillow. “What else do you have hidden under there?” Magnus asks, pushing himself up to sit against the headboard. 

Alec blushes, making his cheekbones the prettiest pink. “Just this. I knew exactly what we’d be getting into when you got back.”

Magnus kisses Alec’s forehead before taking the box. It’s long, like a necklace box, the outside plain black, fitting perfectly with Alec’s usual aesthetic. Magnus’ eyes flick up to Alec’s where he’s still hovering above him, perched on Magnus’ lap. Alec bites his bottom lip, nerves playing across his face. 

Magnus flips the top open. His eyes widen. “What?” he breathes as his fingers gingerly touch the necklace inside. On a gold chain sits a perfect gold feather. 

“It’s one of mine,” Alec whispers. 

“How?” Magnus asks, his voice filled with all the awe and wonder he feels. He gently picks it up, looking at it from every angle. The feather practically glows when the light hits it in the most beautiful way. 

“Izzy helped me. It’s one of my feathers covered in gold. Now a piece of me will always sit above your heart.”

Magnus puts the chain around his neck, the feather sitting heavily between his pecs, perfectly over his heart. “Alexander,” he sighs, pulling Alec into a tight hug. “And you say you’re bad at giving gifts, silly angel.”

“My gifts are nothing like yours.”

“That’s because I’m a worldly Downworlder. I like spending my money on you. But this,” he says, touching the feather. “This is precious and I’ll cherish it for centuries to come.”

Alec smiles, running his nose against Magnus’. “I look forward to it.”


End file.
